Deja Vu
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: Sequel to Guinea Pirate's Revenge.Craig thought his troubles were over when he finally killed the head of HS for real, but he was wrong. Now he has a new and fiercer enemy. Can his friends save him in time? Same pairings: Creek, Bunny, Kyman, and Stendy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I'm gonna have a little bit of a different style from the first one. Instead of jumping from 1st person to 3rd, I'm going to keep the whole thing in 1st person, but jump from one person's POV to another person's POV.**

* * *

_Craig's POV _

Has it really been a year since Tweek and I started dating? The time has gone by so quickly. I guess that has something to do with how happy Tweekie makes me. Speaking of my adorable little boyfriend, he waiting for me at Harbucks with a coffee cup in his hand as usual. "Morning, Craig." he kissed my cheek. His lips were warm from the coffee, and felt so nice on my cheek. A great way to start off a day. "Happy Friday." I said, taking his hand as we walked to school.

When we arrived, the hallways were oddly quiet, but I liked it better this way. Being alone with Tweek was the best! "Where is everyone? What if they were abducted by aliens? W-what if we're next?" Another great thing about being Tweek's boyfriend was that I was the only one would could calm him down. I wrapped my arms around him. "Shhhh, it's gonna be OK, Tweekie." I whispered. Instantly, Tweek's body loosened under mine. "I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I kissed his forehead softly before letting go. "Thanks, Craig." "Sure thing."

Tweek paused for a moment before kissing me. "L-love you." "Love you, too, Tweekie." Before I knew it, we were making out. Huh, usually somebody would yell at us to get a room (homophobes would shout something a lot ruder that I don't wanna repeat), but there was just silence. When we pulled away, I glanced at my watch, five minutes till the bell rang. Where was everyone? Don't get me wrong, I loved my alone with Tweek time, but this was weird.

Tweek sensed my insecurity. "What's wrong?" "You're right, it is to quiet, but I don't think it's because of aliens." "Maybe they're all in the cafeteria. Wasn't there a bake sale or something." I nodded, that was probably it. Now that that was settled it was time to take advantage of the emptiness and return to our make-out session.

When I turned back to my boyfriend, I saw that he was leaving. "Tweek, where are you going?" "Aren't we gonna see if the others are in the cafeteria?" I shook my head, but then saw his anxious face. God damn it, he was too cute to say no to and I didn't want him having another panic attack. "Fine. We'll go." I snuck in one more kiss before we left.

Sure enough, everyone was at the bake sale, but I noticed a small crowd of muscular seniors standing around a table that wasn't part of the bake sale. "You wanna check that out?" I wasn't really asking because I didn't catch what Tweek said as I headed over. "What's going on?" I asked one of the boys who was at least a foot taller than me. "Body guard applications." Body guards? That would explain the crowd, but who would need a body guard. I made my way to the actual table where Stan sat, interviewing each boy.

* * *

_Stan's POV_

I was eating breakfast when I got a call. Expecting it to be Kyle, I picked up, "Hey dude, what's up?" "Is this Stanley Marsh?" a man's voice asked. So much for Kyle calling. "Yeah, that's me. Can I ask who you are." "Your killer." "Killer? Is this some kind of a joke?" I tried to hide the panic in my voice. "Look out your window."

Oh God this was like one of these horror movies where the guy looks out the window and then the murderer comes up behind them and stabs chokes them. Sick! Taking deep breaths, I looked out the window."Oh shit!" A man wearing a black mask was outside. He had a gun in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Now listen to me very carefully, I'm going to pull the trigger and the bullet will go right through the glass and into your head. So if you don't want to get tortured, I suggest you stay perfectly still and surrender yourself to me."

This was it. I was so scared that my life began to flash before my eyes. My birth, the day I met Kyle on the playground, my first day of preschool, the time we lit the teacher on fire, Mr. Hat yelling at me, telling me to go to hell, making up a rhyme so that Ms. Crabtree wouldn't catch me calling her a bitch, the first time I was able to talk to Wendy without throwing up, my first kiss with Wendy...Oh God, I needed to see Wendy. I had to say goodbye to her.

"Stan, Stan, snap out of it!" a voice shouted. "Wendy?" "No! It's Kyle! Kyle Brovfloski, your super best friend!" I blinked, and suddenly I was back to reality. "W-what happened?" "I don't know. I just passed your house on the way to school and saw this masked dude with a fake gun, he said he was part of the government or something, I don't know. And then I found you here, passed out, muttering stuff about preschool and Wendy. Are you OK?" "I-I think so."

"The government? He tried to kill me, Kyle. What the hell is going on?" "I don't know. He was probably just some crazy dude who escaped from the ward. Either way, it was a fake fun. You sure you OK?" "I'm fine." I lied. "OK. I've gotta go meet Eric at the bus stop. Call me if any more weird shit happens." He hugged me and ran off.

As he left, I threw up on the floor. The psycho knew my name! What if he came back? He knew where I lived. I needed a body guard or something, and fast.

* * *

**Please review! Hopefully it'll end up as good as the first one. Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Tweek's POV_

What was Craig doing? The seniors were going to kill him! Oh God, having a dead ghost boyfriend is a lot of pressure, and it's sad too, super sad. No, no, I can't cry, everyone will think I'm a baby. My tears didn't listen to me. Why do I cry so easily?

"Tweekie, what's wrong?" Craig asked. "Craig, you're alive?" "Yeah, what did you think? I just wanted to see what's going on. Apparently some mysterious masked guy from the government tried to kill Stan and now he's interviewing these guys to see which one would make the perfect body guard."

"Masked guy? Oh my God! He's loose in South Park! What are we gonna do Craig? What if he gets Stan? Then he might decide to come after anyone of us next! Aaa, we're all gonna die!" "Tweek, calm down. It's going to be OK. That's what the body guards are for."

He lowered his voice before adding, "I think we should stay out of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny's business to avoid weird shit. I learned that the hard way." I nodded, and took a few deep breaths before heading to class.

_Kenny's POV _

"I'm telling you, Stan's overreacting. A body guard isn't necessary at all." Kyle said. "Hey, if I could die, then I'd hire twelve body guards. It's a scary world out there and I should know." I said. "Enough with that shit, Ken, it's impossible to not be able to die. You're just trying to sell the story to TLC so you can make money and get attention." Cartman said. Hmm, TLC, that might be a good idea. I could get rich.

"Hey, fellas, what's going on?" I grinned, "You're what's going on, Buttercup, without you I'd be bored out of my mind." "Aww that's sweet, but my parents say if I get bored, I should be grounded. So what's with all of the muscular seniors?" "Stan needs a body guard because he thinks somebody's trying to kill him." I explained. "Oh, you should be his body guard. The others will just die." "Me? I don't know."

Stan cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but you guys are gonna have to work for free." All of the seniors left except for the scrawniest one, who was still a lot of bulkier than your average kid. "I'll work for free, provided you can let me have sex with your mother." "Gross! No way dude!" "You sure?" Stan threw up as the boy ran away screaming something about his mom.

"What the hell? I volunteer as tribute!" Stan raised an eyebrow, "You really think you're up for the job?" "Yeah, the worst thing that could happen is that I die, and then I'll come back the next day." "All right, then you're hired."

_Kyle's POV _

"I mean with all of the weird stuff that happens in this town, I definitely think that the masked dude was no big deal. His gun wasn't even real. Stan is just taking advantage of Kenny." "Uh-huh...Damn the internet it so slow!" "Eric, are you even listening to me?" "Yeah, that's great, Kahl, I'm really happy for you." I yanked the phone from his hands. "What the hell?" I looked at what he was googling. "Cheating on your oral report for next period?" "Well, I rented the movie last night, but fell asleep halfway through it." Eric said as he tried to grab his phone back. "You could've just asked me." "Are you seriously?" I shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know, I thought you might just start bitching about how cheating isn't kewl."

"If someone else asked, yeah, but knowing you, you wouldn't listen to word I say and keep nagging me until I give in. You can ask me anything, Eric, you know that." We didn't really have a chatty kind of relationship (although Eric did put up with my "bitching" as he put it), but we did trust each other with almost everything, so I was kind of surprised that he didn't ask me for help.

"I know. And you can ask me anything, too." "Of course. So, I'm guessing that I'm gonna have to sum up the whole book and themes and literary elements in ten minutes." "I don't want an A, I just wanna pass." I rolled my eyes, "If I'm giving you the answers, then they're going to be the complete answers, worthy of an A. Now shut up and take notes." "Nah, I'm just gonna listen." "Fine, but when you forget half of what I say, don't blame me."

* * *

I wasn't surprised when Eric made a fool out of himself when saying his oral report. I told him to take notes. "All right, Eric, explain to us what Orwell represented in the windmill and what it resulted in for the animals." Garrison said. "Well, Snowflake forced the animals to build a stupid windmill for some stupid reason and Napoleon was all like, 'If you like the windmill so much, why don't you just marry it?' So, the other pig, Whathisface, was the rabbi and Snowflake and the windmill had a Jewish wedding. But the hens were pissed off at Napoleon because they were homophobes and thought that Kahl poisoned the potato pancakes at the wedding."

Everyone turned to me. At this point I had no idea what Eric was talking about and it definitely didn't have anything to do with Animal Farm. I think he was reenacting the white bird in Angry Birds.

"But it turned out Kahl really did poison the food, so all the animals died. And what Orwell was trying to tell us was that kosher food sucks ass. The end." So much for him getting an A. Did I really waste ten minutes trying to prepare him for this? "Well, I did have an upset stomach when Mr. Slave took me to that Israeli restaurant, so I'll give you a C."

Eric took his seat, "You see, Jew, I passed, and it's all thanks to you, so you should be pretty proud of yourself." "Whatever." I sighed.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2. As for the ****_Animal Farm_**** scene, that was just for comic relief and I just finished reading it in school. Here's a little preview for what lies ahead: We'll find out more about this masked dude from the government, and maybe more of the kid obsessed with people's moms. All that and more in chapt 3. So review! ...Please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Kenny's POV_

Tomorrow was my first day on the job. I was a little nervous, but Butters was there by my side helping me through my nerves. He was actually helping me watch over Karen. I don't know how he convinced his parents to let him stay over here for an hour without getting grounded. The more I thought about it, though, the more I realized that I needed to take this job, so I could kill this masked dude in case he tries to go after Butters or Karen next.

Karen was talking to her doll about her Guardian Angle. It didn't bother me that she was eleven and still played with it. What bothered me was that the other kids bullied her because of it. I would show up as much as I could to help her, but sometimes, I'm stuck in school, or worse, stuck in hell. I hate not being able to help Karen. I think that's what sucks most about dying, leaving her and Butters (even if it is just for a little while).

"What did you get on your oral report?" "Huh?" Butters's random question snapped me out of my thought bubble. "Um...a D I think. Why?" "Oh, just curious. I got a B and I'm scared that my parents are gonna ground me for it." "A B? Damn, if I actually read the book, I don't think I'd be able to get a B...a C maybe, but not a B. Which reminds me, how the hell did the fat ass get a better grade than me?" "Oh, dating a straight A student has its advantages...not that I'd dump you for someone smart." I rolled my eyes at Butters's unintentional somewhat of an insult.

"But you should try studying, how do you expect to get into college?" Butters said. "Even with straight A's, I could never afford college." "Don't say that, you could get a scholarship." "I doubt it." "Well, I'm not allowed to date someone who doesn't get into college." "Last time I checked you weren't allowed to date people at all, let alone boys." I laughed. "I guess we'll work it then." "Of course we will." I leaned in to kiss him, but I remembered that Karen was still in the room.

Butters's watch beeped. "Oh hamburgers! I'm late, now I'm gonna get grounded for sure. Gotta go. I'll see ya later, Ken good luck with your body guarding." "Thanks, Buttercups. Love you." I snuck in a quick kiss goodbye when Karen wasn't looking.

"His name is Mysterion and he's always there for me when I need him." Karen told her doll. "Yeah, he really is something, isn't he?" She looked up at me, "You know him?" "Oh yeah, Mysterion and I go way back." "Who is he?" "Huh." "Who is he? Does he live in South Park?" Oh God, now she's gonna be all over me with nonstop questions. Unless...Ugh, I'm probably gonna regret this. "Karen, I think it's time I tell you something. You see, I happen to be M-"

_Briiinnng, briiinnnnng, brriiiiiiinnnnng!_ "You should probably get that." I nodded and went to the phone. "Hello." "Is this Kenny McCormick?" "You've got him." "Look out your window." "Um, I'm sorry, dude, but random people don't just tell me to look out the window without me ending up dead." Karen looked up at me concerned, so I head to the window, just so that she wouldn't overhear our conversation and get scared. Who was this dude anyway, and why did he ask me to-Holy fuck!

It was the same masked man that tried to kill Stan, I was sure of it. He was just standing there right outside with a gun pointed at me. I could just imagine how Stan felt, not being immortal. He thought he was going to die. I've been there and could understand why he wanted a body guard.

"Now listen to me very carefully-" I cut him off, "No you listen to me very carefully. If you kill me, I'll just come back and kill you because guess what, it's my job! Bam, bet you weren't expecting that!" "With all do respect, are you high?" "All do respect? You're trying to kill me!" I practically shouted at him. "No, you just threatened to kill me, if I recall correctly." "Hey, you're the one with the gun pointed at me. Are you going to kill me or not?" "All right. Any last words?"

"YOUR MOTHER!" What the hell? How did that kid from earlier get I'm here? He randomly stabbed me and ran off screaming about his mom. "Son of a bitch!" I shouted. If anything, I thought the masked guy would kill me. Then again, I die so frequently, that you can never tell how it's gonna happen.

_Craig's POV _

_ 'Ryan Martinez was sent to the local psychiatrist, who locked him up in a ward. Apparently he was too crazy to go to jail because asked why he killed so and so, his response would be something about his mom.' _

Tweek turned off the TV. "News reports on creeps like that scare me." he admitted. "Why? He's locked up, so we're safe." "But the masked guy is still out there!" That was true. After Stan, he went after Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Clyde, Wendy, Bebe, Token, and Heidi. The weird thing was, he didn't actually kill them. Something would happen (they would pass out because they were so scared, a bright light would temporarily blind them), and when they recovered, the masked guy would be gone. But I figured it made sense because the first people he went after we Stan, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle, and as we all know weird stuff revolves around them.

While, deep in thought, Tweek answered the phone. "H-hello?" He paused listening to the person on the other line. "Who are you?" Another pause. "Killer? No! No! Oh God! You can't kill me. I'm too young to die!" That didn't sound good. Everyone said when the masked man attacked, he started with a phone call.

I grabbed the phone from Tweek before he could reply. "Come to the window." the unfamiliar voice said. "Listen to me, if you hurt Tweek in any way shape or form, I will hunt you down to the end of the Earth until I get my revenge and if you think I'm not serious, then try me." I threatened. "You've made a grave choice, Craig Tucker." I winced at his cold tone. "So have you." I muttered back, but I realized that he had already hung up.

"C-Craig?" "It's OK, Tweekie, I won't let him hurt you." "CRAIG, HE'S BEHIND YOU!" I turned around. Oh shit! I don't know how, but I managed to maintain my composure on the outside. "You want him, you have to go through me!" "OK."

The moment before he pulled the trigger, I remembered my lasers and shot them at him. Unexpectedly, he randomly pulled out a pocket-sized mirror, which reflected the lasers backwards. I ducked just in time, but Tweek wasn't fortunate enough.

"TWEEKIE!" I shouted as he fell to the ground. No, no, no! I did this! He made me hurt Tweek. _Me_, I was responsible. I couldn't rid my guilt. I rushed to his side. He was unconscious, but he still had a pulse. "Oh thank God." I breath. He was going to live. As I was distracted, checking for my boyfriend's pulse, the masked man hit me with a stun gun, and that was all I could recall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Where was I? And why couldn't I move. The room was too dark to see anything and smelled of old Chinese food. "Hello?" my voice was dry and hoarse, but it was there. The events of last night came back to me. "Tweek?" Was he still unconscious?

"Hello, Craig. The lights are off so that you can't see where you are and tell people where my lair is when I am done with you." I recognized the masked man's voice. "When you're done with me? So you're not going to kill me." "Oh no, if I killed you, then I'd have to get rid of the body and blood and all evidence and it would be way too hard." "Then what are you going to do to me?" "All in good time, all in good time." What the hell was that supposed to mean? I heard a door slam shut. Great, so now I was stuck here, with nothing to do expect hope the effects of the stun gun would wear off soon and that my Tweekie was OK.

_Tweek's POV _

I woke up in Craig's house and realized that last night wasn't a nightmare. Craig was no where to be found which really freaked me out. Had the masked man gotten him? What was I going to do if he did? I couldn't live without Craig.

As I got up, I felt intense pain in my chest. I lifted up my shirt to reveal a huge black and blue wound going right down my stomach. That didn't look good. What if I was internally bleeding? This could not be good. I had to get to a hospital. I tried to get up again, but the pain only intensified. Those life alert commercials always freaked me out, but now that I was actually living it, I felt like crying. In fact, there was nothing stopping me, I broke down and cried. I cried for the pain I was in and the fact that my parents probably wouldn't find me until tonight, but more importantly I cried for Craig.

_Cartman's POV_

Garrison actually boosted my grade to a B when I told him that I managed to stay awake for half the movie. He said that things were going really well for him and Mr. Slave, so he was giving everyone extra points. I was ecstatic when I ended up getting the second highest grade in the class (annoying little Kyle had the highest, but he was super sexy, and it was thanks to him that I actually passed).

"You see, 85%, I'd like to see you do better!" I shoved the paper in Kyle's face. "I _did_ do better, fat ass, I got a 100, remember, you could've gotten one, too, if you'd actually listened to me." God I loved pissing him off.

I yanked his paper from him and whited out the 1, so it read 00. "Ha! Now you got an F!" "God damn it Cartman! Give me my paper back." "No." "Give it back!" "Make me!" "All right." he pushed me to the ground and the next thing I knew we starting kissing. "You're so cute when you're mad." I said. "Whatever it takes to get my paper." Kyle grabbed the paper back. "Oh you sneaky Jew!" "Which am I sneaky or cute?"

"Guys, quit messing around and get the hell over here!" Kenny called. Shit, how long had he been there? "What do you want? We're busy." I said. "Tweek's in the hospital, and Craig might be dead." Kyle rolled off of me, "What happened?" "I'm not sure. I think it's the masked dude again. We're gonna visit Tweek to get the 4-11."

_Stan's POV _

Tweek looked awful and was twitching more than normal. "What happened?" I was the first to ask. "The guy with the mask came and was gonna kill me, so Craig shot his lasers at him, but he used a mirror to reflect the lasers back to me and when I woke up...Craig was gone." Poor thing was crying. I couldn't take it and told the others that I needed air.

Wendy came after me. "I talked with the doctors and they said that Tweek's gonna be released tonight. He's fine and actually doing really well for someone in his condition." "Really? Because he looks like shit." "He's going to be fine, Stan, and we're taking him out to City Wok to make him feel better about his scars...and...well...Craig." "Do you think he's-" "I don't know Stan. I feel horrible, and the fact that the masked man is still out there scares me even more."

"It's going to be OK, Wends." I put my arm around her, and we both wept.

* * *

**Review or die! JK. But seriously, I'd really like it if you'd review. And BTW, I still have that no flames rule from the first book even though this isn't my first fanfic anymore.**

**Anyway, did anyone see the new South Park episode with Honey BooBoo? I thought it was hilarious, and I liked it because it was somewhat Kymanish (when Cartman finally admits that's he's fat, and that Kyle kinda feels like he's taking advantage of Cartman) **

**Sorry got a little off topic there. Chapter 5 coming soon! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I kinda got off topic lastlime with the Honey BooBoo episode of South Park, but I'm gonns go off topic again. Last night I couldn't sleep so I watched last night's episode a few hours after it aired(on South Park Studios), and I wrote a little poem about it that I want you guys to hear. Screw Honey BooBoo here's a rhyme for the new:It wasn't that funny, but at least it had Bunny! LOL I should be a poet! Anyway, here's chapt 5!**

Chapter 5

_Tweek's POV _

How the hell was City Wok gonna make me feel better? I needed Craig to make me feel better and only Craig, but it was a nice thought for my friends to take me out.

"And for the record, for every time he says shitty, Kahl owes me five bucks." Cartman said. "What? I do not! And I doubt he'll say it! He says city, not shitty." Oh no, their fighting always ended with them making out. When I looked around I realized that I was surrounded by couples. Not only was that a lot of pressure, but it made me feel worse about Craig.

"Guys, I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back." I informed the gang. "No!" the City Wok guy shouted at me, " Do not go in there! That is shitty went-out woom! And is wented out to masked man who sue me if someone opens it and then Shitty Wok will shut down fowevew."

"That's ten bucks, Kahl!" Cartman shouted as I took in what he just said. "Wait did you just say masked man?" Despite the City Wok guy's protests, I ran past him to the rent-out room. Locked. Damn it! Aw, who was I kidding? It wasn't likely that Craig was in there. Chances are he's already dead.

Butters handed me a tissue "Here you go, Tweek, I always carry a pack on me in case something happens to Ken." "Thanks, but I think I need to be alone." I collapsed and burst into sobs right outside of _City Wok._ I couldn't live like this. Forever in a world of sadness without Craig. But what could I do?

_Craig's POV _

I'm not sure how many days it's been. Heck maybe it's just been hours but I lack imagination. Either way I've been stuck in this darkness for what seems like forever. The stun gun still hasn't worn off, and I'm glad. If I could feel my body, I'd probably be in a lot of pain right now. Well, not as much pain I'm facing mentally.

_'He has my Tweekie_' was the only thing that has been going through my head since I woke up. What does he want? Why Tweek? What did Tweek do to deserve this? And worse was the guilt I had that came from knowing I couldn't protect him.

I would've jumped if I could when I heard the door creek open. "You ready, Craig?" the masked man's voice entered my ears. "For what?" "For my destiny and your loss. Now stand still." "If you haven't noticed, I'm fucking paralyzed from the chest down!" "Oh yeah, that'll ware off, as soon as I'm done with you." Before I could ask what he was supposed to be doing with me, I saw a blinding blue light (that reminded me a lot of my lasers) heading right for me. And then it went dark again, only this time, I lost all my senses.

* * *

_Tweek's POV_

After a few minutes, I figured that the others were going to miss me. But before I could head back, a back door opened, and two hands threw an unconscious body onto the street. A body I knew all too well.

"CRAIG!" I ran to him and started crying like never before. "No, Craig, I love you. You can't leave me." That's when I realized his chest was moving up and down heavily. "Oh thank God! You're breathing! Good! Keep on breathing! I-I'm gonna get help!" "No..." he moaned, "Tweekie, stay with me." "I will." I assured him. I held onto his hand, and started breathing as heavily as him.

"You don't now how happy I am you're alive." "Not as happy as I am the your alive." He grinned as I kissed him, passionately. Finally Craig's eyes fluttered open. I jumped back and screamed. "What's wrong?" Craig sat up and put his arms around me. _'It's still Craig.'_ I told myself, and calmed down, ignoring the fact that instead a beautiful baby blue his eyes were now a dead looking grayish color.

* * *

**So there you have it, they're united at last! Now they just have to find out who this masked dude is. How many of you figured out that he was keeping Craig in City Wok because Craig mentioned that it smelled like Chinese food in the other chapter? I'll try to put in more hints as for who the masked man is as we continue to put the puzzle pieces together. Until then, please review and be patient! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mega clue as to who the masked dude is at the end of this chapter. Don't worry I won't leave you guys in the dark forever, I'll reveal who he is in a chapter or two, and give a shout out and PM to whoever figures it out before.**

****Chapter 6

_Craig's POV _

It's been a week and my eyes still haven't fixed. Tweek was the only who knew because I've been wearing sunglasses all week. I don't know what the blue light was about and what was wrong with my eyes. All I know is that I'm never letting Tweek out of my sight. As for as the masked man, well, we haven't heard from him at all this week which was a very good sign.

But then Tweek did something that was really unexpected. We were walking home from school, when all of sudden he took a right instead of left. "Where are you going? Our houses are that way, remember." I asked. "If I tell you, you'll try to stop me, but I have to do this or else I'll never be able to sleep soundly again." "Hate to break it to you Tweekie, but you never sleep soundly." "Forget me, I'm doing this for you." Tweek stated. That was kinda sweet. So why would I wanna stop him?

I followed him to the back of _City Wok_. Why would Tweek want to go here? They didn't sell coffee, just tea, and we already filled up on junk food the cafeteria. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "You see that door?" Tweek gestured to a back entrance to the restaurant, "That's where he left you." "That's where who left me?" "You know, the masked man." I raised and eyebrow, "But he can't be the _City Wok_ guy he doesn't have an accent." I pointed out. "I didn't say he was the masked man. He rented out the back to the masked man." No wonder it smelled like Chinese food. Still, I didn't see where this was going.

"I-I'm going in." Tweek said. Before I could ask and headed for the door. Of course, it was locked. "Why do you want to go in?" "Because I have to stop him in case he tries to get you again." "Aww, Tweekie. I'm OK. It's my job to look after you." Without warning, he threw his arms around him. I hugged him back, ad kissed him.

"Back again, boys?" Tweek screamed as I jumped and pulled away. "Oh shit!" I cried as the masked man approached us. "Get down!" I whispered. Making sure I didn't make the same mistake I did last time, I waited for him to duck before ripping my sunglasses off and trying to shoot my lasers. Nothing happened. I concentrating, remembering how much fear and anger had gone through my body when he made me hurt Tweek, still nothing happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, looking for this." He pulled a chain from underneath his shirt. Attached to it was a an glowing bright blue orb that was almost blinding. I would know what it was in my sleep. "My lasers!" I cried. Somehow he must've bottled them into the orb, and the blue light wasn't coming towards me, it was leaving me.

The masked man nodded and grinned as the blue light expanded from the orb and hit me chest. "Fuck!" I fell to the ground and cried out in pain. "Craig!" Tweek was at my side in an instant. "Go home, Tweek, go home and locked the doors. Don't let him catch you." I hissed. "I'm not leaving you."

"I'll see you guys later." the masked man casually walked away. If I thought Tweek taking me to City Wok was unexpected, what he did now was the _Twilight Zone_ kind of odd. "Hey, get back here, you inconsiderate asshole! Nobody hurts my Craig." "Shh!" It was too late for me to shut him up, the masked man had already turned around "What did you say?" "I said _nobody_ hurts my Craig." I watched in horror, as Tweek lunged for the man and almost managed to yank the chain from his neck. And when he shot my lasers, Tweek ducked just in time. "Aw, whatever, screw this. I have better things to do."

We watched him leave, both of us breathing heavily. "What the hell was that?" I asked. "I don't know. I had a lot of energy I wanted to burn off. Check out what I swiped from his pocket." He handed me a curled up piece of paper with an address on it. "Tweek, you little bastard!" We went back to our kissing session before looking at it. It was some place in Greeley. Looks like we had some unfinished business to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**All will be revealed in this chapter. BTW it's the last chapter, but don't worry 'cause I'm making this into a trilogy. The third book will be called Life without Death and will be coming soon.**

Chapter 7

_Butters's POV_

I was snuggled on my bed reading Twilight when Kenny hopped through the window. "Kenny what on Earth are you doing here? My parents will kill you!" I was supposed to be grounded. "Try all they like, but I'll just come back. And I'm not breaking any rules. You're not allowed to go out, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to come in." "Um...OK, but you have to be quiet." "Oh, OK we can still do stuff, though." Without warning, he hopped onto my and started kissing me.

"Butters, what's going on? Do you have a girl up there?" Believe it or not, my parents actually bought was dating a girl named Kendra (who was Kenny with a blonde wig). "No, Dad!" I called as I shooed Kenny back out the window. It really was a shame. "I'll see you later." I whispered. "Later, Buttercup."

About a minute later my dad opened the door. "Ya see, I was just reading a book. I don't know where you got the idea that Kendra was in here." "Oh,my apologies, there's a phone call for you by the way." He handed me the phone and walked away as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Leopold Stotch?" the man on the other end asked. "Butters." I corrected him. "Look out the window." Was Kenny prank calling me? Maybe he was gonna do something sexy outside. I turned to my window and gasped. Where Kenny had stood a couple minutes ago, was now the masked man that everybody had been talking about.

_Kenny's POV_

I had already started walking back home when I saw the Masked Man approach Butters's window and take out his phone. Oh no he didn't. "Hey! Look who's back!" I shouted. He turned to me and his eyes doubled in size. "Kenny? But you're dead!" Fuck. I lost my composure completely and forgot about Butters forgot about everything. He knew. He remembered. "I saw the crazy Martinez kid kill you." "W-What?" I asked dumbfounded. "This doesn't make any sense." he mumbled. "I'll say."

"Don't let him use the orb on you!" Craig and Tweek came running from across the street. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. The masked man pulled out a bright blue orb. "NOOO!" Tweek jumped for the masked man and knocked him down. "Tweek be careful!" Craig called. Tweek reached into the man's pocket and pulled out a stun gun, and stunned him.

"Damn." I mumbled. "I'll say." Craig took Tweek into his arms and kissed him. "Care to tell me what's going on?" Butters called from the window. "This orb thing sucks powers out of people." Craig said taking the chain from the masked man's neck. "Hey! Give that back!" he cried. Craig completely ignored him and continued, "We found an address in his pocket to that agnostic home in Greeley you were sent to a couple years ago. We connected that to the fact that you can't die, and figured that he went after you to be immortal."

"Not just immortal. I wanted every power out there. So I went from house to house seeing how people would react if I pretended to be a murderer. If they used powers, then I would collect them with the orb. If not I would leave." "Now to see who you really are." I said and ripped off his mask. "What the fuck?"

It was the dude who sent me to Greeley who was constantly making Penn State jokes. "You?" "That's right. Oh and here's my head shot by the way. When I got fired, I went into stand up comedy, but that didn't work out because apparently the Penn State jokes got old, so from there I set out on a search to find the legendary Power Orb...and I guess you can follow from there. Just tap it, and it'll return the powers back."

Craig gently tapped the orb and blue lights scattered everywhere, blinding me. I was surprised I didn't die when the light faded. "Oh Craig, I've missed your eyes, so much!" Tweek cried as he embraced his boyfriend. "Screw this." Butters said and he hopped out the window and into my arms. Wow, I was really rubbing off on him.

* * *

"No, you can't take me to jail! I hear the shower rooms there are worse than the ones at Penn State." "Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge. Thanks again, Mysterion." "It always does me good to point out crimes." I called the policed as Mysterion just to make sure my ego wasn't dying out. After all I was sleeping with the enemy.

"Hey, officer, can you put this somewhere safe where nobody can get to it?" Craig gestured to the Power Orb. "Sure toss it over." Craig threw the Power Orb, but it hit the ground, and the blue light came out of it. "Kenny, get down!" "What?" I wasn't sure who said it, but the next thing I knew I was being blinded by the blue light. That last thing I heard was somebody shouting that the Power Orb was gone. 

** To be continued...**


End file.
